Forget about it
by Holmes1216
Summary: One sentence, three little words that sealed his fate. Words that made his life hell, words that poisoned his legacy. Rowena Ravenclaw/ Salazar Slytherin implied Ravenclaw/Gryffindor


_Haunted green eyes  
A boy with bruises  
A healer  
A scar  
Haunted green eyes  
Letters from their school  
To Mr Harry potter  
To Mr Thomas Riddle  
The cupboard under the stairs  
The darkest room  
Privet drive, no. 4  
Wools orphanage  
Haunted red eyes  
The promise of a family  
The let down  
The chamber of secrets that He had opened  
The poor girl  
Haunted red eyes  
Stone  
Cloak  
Wand  
Haunting eyes_

Rowen a sat up in bed gasping for breath. She felt the sweat on her brow and the night shirt stick to her. She felt like someone had torn out her very soul and ripped it apart in front of her. Her head pounded and the room began to spin, her world shuddered and stuttered, her heart feeling like it had left her body, leaving just an empty cavern every few beats. She fell back against the headboard and a silent tear trickled down her cheek and onto the green and bronze sheets. Her husband silently wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close. Her barriers broke and she began sobbing quietly into his green shirt. He held her close and whispered sweet nothing's into her ear as she relived her dream. He kissed her hair and whispered in her ear

"Again? The same?" She nodded silently, then let her head fall back onto his chest, tracing the patterns on his shirt until the swirling serpents were burned into her mind, and the eagles captured mid flight, wings spread wide. A moment of well deserved freedom. Freedom. What a gift that would be. She looked up into her lovers face

"They are always the same. Those eyes. Some green. Such a vibrant green, like the first new leaf in spring. Some red. The very colour of blood and danger. Haunted. Always...so haunted. There was hope, in the beginning, a promise of wonder and joy and family, and...and magic. Always, such joy at the thought of magic. There's a scar. A sore red scar that never leaves. It burns into his flesh and calls out its pain.  
There's an orphanage, a busy nurse, who's always so busy, never has time to stop, and think and love. A cabinet. Under a staircase. Spiders and dust and dark reside there. And a boy. A boy with a relative that makes him feel alone, Oh he feels so alone, oh Salazar it hurts! He's so hurt and afraid and alone! His eyes, green as yours!  
Then the boy with the hate, always, so hating, distrusting, never staying still long enough to breathe. He feels so unloved, useless. Wishing for more. Oh he wants power so badly. The power to prove them all wrong."  
She breathed. "I-I think that they are from the future Salazar, such wondrous machines, and we are not there. There is always a teacher. A man with a great white beard, with sparkling blue eyes. He gives the promise. Then, then he takes it away. Another professor. With large glasses and shawls and beads, she has my gift. She is a predictor. But the blue eyed man keeps her drunk, drunk on happiness and home, and power. The blue eyed man wants them all, he craves attention, power over people, for the greater good, he says." She explained this all to Salazar, whose face was calm "The names. Harry Potter, like Godric's first son, and Thomas Marvolo Riddle. Harry Potter has green eyes the same shade as yours Salazar, and Thomas Riddle has eyes as red as Godric's cloak."

Salazar made up his mind. He hated seeing his wife like this. A quivering, terrified, wreck lay where a strong, proud, intelligent woman once had. Salazar had been working on a new spell precisely for this purpose. He snuck his wand down from its arm holster, hating himself for what he was going to do. He pulled his wife closer for a kiss

"Forget about it, Rowena." He begged, hoping for one last chance

"I can't" she whispered back. He shut his eyes tight and kissed her. He pointed his wand at her and whispered one word against her lips "Obliviate" He watched as her eyes snapped open, betrayal filling them, before the life and spark of intelligence that was always present in her blue eyes drained away. Leaving them empty. Cold. Blue eyes met green eyes.  
Haunted eyes.

Over the next few months. Salazar watched as his whole world fell apart. One tiny spell had ruined it all. Why had he ever tried to make her forget about it. She slowly drifted away, so slowly that at first he didn't notice when she started spending her nights in Godric's chambers. Didn't notice when she shied away from him. Didn't notice when she first didn't come back to their chambers. He soon noticed and watched for the signs. And to his despair, he found them.  
He could no longer make her blue eyes sparkle and light up with mirth. He could no longer bring out the smile that could light up an entire room. He could no longer hold her at night while she slept. All of these rights were now reserved for one Godric Gryffindor. Soon she was no longer his by any means, they were the first wizarding couple to divorce.  
Rowena re-married. She was now bonded to Gryffindor. He missed her so much. Bitterness and hate began to fill him. His mind began to review his days with Rowena. Poisoning every kiss. Every sweet moment, until all he had left of that happy time was the ring he wore on a chain around his neck

He was now as old as the blue eyed man in Her drema, lying in his deathbed, no one but the servants there to care. He wondered sometimes, when it had happened. When had his once bright green eyes begun to dim. To turn from that hopeful colour into the dark and cunning colour that he was now famous for. When had his eyes become so hard. So cold. So haunted. He supposed they truly lost all life in that final fight with Him. The great Godric Gryffindor. He began to relive the moment:

_Salazar was in the library, trying to find a potions master to teach in the future when Godric swaggered in "Yes, can I help you Godric?" He asked. Pleasantness was now forced. Godric smirked at him  
"How are you, my friend? I've just had the most marvelous time with Rowena! What a woman eh, Sal?" He asked, winking. Salazars fists clenched.  
"If you came to taunt me, Gryffindor-" he practically spat his former friends name "-then I suggest you go elsewhere as that little trick won't work on me" he growled. Gryffindor sat down next to him, friendly smile still fixed on his face  
"Ah but I think it will, my friend. You see, the other may not see it. But I see you still love her. Well, let me set your mind at rest," he paused here "SHE WILL NEVER LOVE YOU!" He yelled, spittle flying all over the place. Salazar winced, both at the sentence, and the volume.  
"Godric, I must ask you leave," he said quietly, voice void of emotion. Gryffindor shook his head  
"So you can go back to planning ways to steal my love from me? Different spells to work on her? Well that won't work a second time, Slytherin! She was never yours! Ever since that little trick you pulled with her dreams!" He said grinning. Salazar stood completely still,  
"What?" He whispered, Gryffindor smiled wolfishly at him.  
"Oh yes, ever since you tried to make her forget! She came into my chambers crying about how her snake had spelled her! What a sight she was! Well I, being the selfless lion I am, comforted and held her. Well we became great friends, closer than you and she had ever been, and well, one thing led to another." He explained. Salazar was frozen. All hope he ever had for them was gone. At that precise moment Ravenclaw herself glided in and took the arm of the lion. Salazar stood stiff as she kissed his old friends cheek and laughed at something that he whispered in her ear. There was no shouting, no fists. He just walked out, out of the library, out of the castle, out of their lives_.

Salazar opened his eyes as one of his servants asked him of his health. He looked the man in the eyes  
"Forget about it" he muttered. The words that started all of this. He closed his eyes as a fresh wave of pain hit him right in the heart. He closed his old, tired, haunted eyes for the last time. And he finally, forgot about it. He forgot it all.

A small boy in a cupboard under the stairs sat bolt upright, bright green eyes snapping open. He remembered. He remembered it all. His bright green eyes aged and dimmed. His eyes would always be haunted, but held that small spark of hope He had never had.


End file.
